Pidove Line/BW
Pidove can be found on Route 3 and in Pinwheel Forest. Tranquil can also be found in Pinwheel Forest (Inner), in Lostlorn Forest as well as on Route 12. In every season except Winter, it can be found on Routes 6 and 7 and in Dragonspiral Tower. Unfezant is available in all of Tranquil’s locations besides Pinwheel Forest, but only in the rustling grass. If you’re ever doing a Nuzlocke in Pokemon Black or White, odds are you’re going to end up with a Pidove or Tranquill. There are a lot of things to say about Pidove liners, and unfortunately, not many of them are good. While they may have Super Luck as one of their Abilities, the Pidove line is actually rather unlucky. You can check its movepool- or lack of movepool- for yourself. Unfezant severely lacks coverage moves as well as strong STAB moves. Despite all the factors that work against it, Unfezant can be a competent, if not valuable, member of your team. Important Matchups * N (Nacrene City): This matchup begins with a mirror match between N’s Pidove and your own. This could honestly go either way depending on your Pidove’s stats and ability. N’s Pidove has Super Luck, which will increase the number of critical hits that it lands. Instead of attempting to fight his Pidove one on one, it might be better to use Leer a few times and leave it to a bulkier teammate. Pidove can manage Timburr alone if proper precaution is taken. Timburr’s only attacking move is Low Kick, which is a pitiful 6HKO at best. However, Pidove should keep Leer ready and use it to spend turns before Timburr’s Bide is used. Pidove’s Gust 3HKOs Timburr and its Quick Attack 5HKOs. Tympole’s Bubble Beam is a guaranteed 3HKO while Pidove’s Quick Attack is only a 4HKO. Don’t attempt to fight it. * Gym #2 - Lenora (Nacrene City, Normal-type): * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): '''At first glance, this seems like an easy sweep for our feathery friend. However, your best flying move at this point is Air Cutter, which comes of a pathetic 50 Special Attack. Whirlipede will die to Air Cutter, but may poison with Poison Tail or lower defense with Screech, if that happens switch the bird out. Leavanny can be scary especially with a prior Screech, but its 4x weakness to Air Cutter means it will die eventually. DO NOT do Dwebble: Smack Down hits way too hard and it is neutral to your STAB. * '''Bianca (Castelia City): * Cheren (Route 4): * N (Nimbasa City): * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): '''Elesa gonna get some fried bird tonight! * '''Cheren (Route 5): * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): * Bianca (Driftveil City): * N (Chargestone Cave): * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): * Cheren (Route 7): * Gym #7 - Brycen (Icirrus City, Ice-type): '''Brycen gonna get some cold bird tonight! * '''Bianca (Route 8): * Gym #8 - Iris/Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): * Cheren (Route 10): * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): * Reshiram/Zekrom (N's Castle): '''Reshiram can be Tormented, but it's probably gonna kill you. Don't fight Zekrom: he heard a review about fried Tranquill from Elesa. * '''N (N's Castle): * Ghetsis (N's Castle): * Post-Game: Moves (Level-up Learnset) (TM/HM and Tutor Learnset) Recommended moveset: '' Recommended Teammates * '''Fighting-types:' ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Emboar, Conkeldurr, Throh, Sawk, Scrafty, Mienshao * Grass-types: ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Serperior, Simisage, Leavanny, Whimsicott, Lilligant, Sawsbuck, Amoonguss, Ferrothorn * Physical tanks: ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Conkeldurr, Throh, Scrafty, Cofagrigus, Escavalier, Ferrothorn, Bouffalant * Special tanks: ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Musharna, Throh, Scrafty, Gothitelle, Reuniclus, Escavalier, Ferrothorn, Bouffalant Other Pidove's stats Tranquill's stats Unfezant's stats * What Nature do I want? * At what point in the game should I be evolved? * How good is the Pidove line in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: Rock, Electric, Ice * Resistances: Bug, Grass * Immunities: Ground, Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Steel, Fire, Water, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Category:Black/White Category:Abandoned Articles